


You Look Like you Need a Chaperone

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, F/M, Nesta seeks revenge for Azriels cockblocking in acosf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta discovers Azriel has asked Gwyn out for a date. Of course, Nesta tasks herself with chaperoning the encounter.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	You Look Like you Need a Chaperone

Nesta held back her groan as she slid into the plush, high backed chair at the dining table. She and Cassian had just finished training for the day and she was both ravenous and exhausted. She hadn’t even bothered changing, her sweaty leathers sticking to her skin as she served herself a healthy portion of steaming green beans.

Azriel was already seated, eating silently. He didn’t even look up at Nesta as she grunted a greeting.

Interesting.

“Azriel,” Cassian said, swaggering in as if they hadn’t just spent four hours running laps with a sword and shield in tow. Nesta rolled her eyes. Curse him and his endless stamina. “Anything new on the queens?”

The Shadowsinger cleared his throat. “Uh, no. The shadows have reported nothing significant.”

Nesta’s eyes narrowed. Though a slight misstep, she had never once heard the male stumble over words before. Azriel’s eyes flicked nervously to her. Her gut told her he had been hiding something. 

Cassian had picked up on it too. He raised his eyebrows and took a bite of crispy, golden chicken. “Care to share with the class?”

Shadows gathering at his shoulders, Azriel set down his fork. He looked to Nesta, eyes going steely. “I am having dinner with Gwyn tomorrow.”

Cassian choked on his chicken, thumping his chest. Nesta ignored her mate, focused wholly on the male across from her. 

“Excuse me?”

Azriel squirmed in his seat. “Gwyn and I were training last night and she had mentioned she missed talking openly with someone. Like she was able to do with me. So uh,” -there it was again, he was stumbling- “I asked if she would care to have dinner with me. She said yes.”

Nesta was astounded. For Gwyn to even consider having a private dinner with a male, she had to trust him completely. She was still somewhat sensitive when it came to Cassian helping her adjust her stance during training. 

“Obviously I will be joining you.” Nesta crossed her arms, her tone leaving no room for argument. Cassian, who had been silently observing the conversation, held back a laugh.

“There’s no need for that,” Azriel said, though obviously unnerved as he pushed the beans around his plate.

“You saw fit to chaperone Cassian and I all those months ago, so I will do the same for you and my sister.” Nesta smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry, you won’t even know I’m there.”

**********

Nesta was already seated at the table, waiting for the aspiring couple to arrive. Fulfilling her promise to her mate to keep her nose mostly out of their friend’s business, Nesta had chosen a place at the far end of the table. The faelights nearest her had grown dimmer as well, the House picking up on her wish to be discreet. 

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, alerting her that they were finally arriving. The novel she had been occupying her time with vanished from the table. They entered arm in arm, Azriel straight-backed and the picture of gentlemanly grace. Gwyn’s teal eyes sparkled as she smiled widely at her friend. She hadn’t stopped talking about the Shadowsinger all day, whispering her excitement to her and Emerie during training. Her excitement was just as evident now as she bounced on her heels and waved. Nesta waved back, matching the priestesses grin with one of her own.

“Hello,” Azriel said curtly, dipping his chin. Nesta mirrored the gesture, watching as Azriel escorted Gwyn to her seat. She thanked him quietly as he pulled the chair out for her, smoothing her robe nervously as she sat. Azriel’s scarred hands lingered on the back of the chair a moment longer before he blinked and took his seat across the table. 

Nesta gestured to the generous spread of dishes before them. “Shall we?” 

“It all smells lovely,” Gwyn said, that same smile on her face as she reached for the dish nearest her.

“It does,” Azriel agreed, almost painfully awkward. Soft, lilting notes filled the dining room, the sound spiraling out of Nesta’s symphonia. The only other sound was the clinking of silverware on fine china as the trio served themselves. Mother above, how long had it been since he had been on a date? 

Nesta cleared her throat, catching his attention. Her eyes widened and she inclined her head, encouraging him to go on. He straightened, opening and closing his mouth as if seeking words. He grimaced, giving Nesta a little shrug. 

Gwyn finally broke the awkward silence. “This lamb is delicious.”

Azriel’s relief was palpable. The tension left his shoulders as he said, “I asked the House to prepare it. I remember you saying you liked it once.”

“It is a favorite of mine,” Gwyn agreed, smiling at him as she reached for his hand. “It was thoughtful of you to remember.” Azriel stiffened as she traced her fingers over the stippled flesh. Az’s throat bobbed, and Nesta wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He did not relax until Gwyn’s fingers stilled, resting on his own. 

Nesta wondered what that simple touch meant to him. She suspected that, based on the way he reacted, generally no one treated him as Gwyn did now. It was easy to look at the Shadowsinger and not see past those deep, terrible scars. To ponder what manner of torture he must have endured for those marks to remain with fae healing. He did not want anyone’s pity; that much she knew for sure. But there was no pity in Gwyn’s eyes as she smiled, only understanding and acceptance.

Sweeping her coppery hair over a shoulder, Gwyn resumed her conversation. “You look lovely tonight, Azriel.” Nesta supposed that was true. The light gray button down shirt he wore accented his muscular frame, and contrasted the dark wings, putting them on display.

“As do you,” He responded quietly, a genuine smile blossoming on his lips. Gwyn ducked her head, cheeks stained pink. She did look resplendent in her bright blue robe, different from the usual pale gray-blue she normally wore in the library. 

Azriel again glanced at Nesta, and she smiled at him. The two fell into easy conversation, Azriel’s tension finally negated. Maybe it was time for Nesta to leave. After all, she had proven her point, and she didn’t really want to stand in the way of her friend’s happiness.

“Dinner was lovely,” She murmured to the House and rose on silent feet. She did not bother saying goodbye to either of them, not wanting to ruin the moment. Gwyn’s laugh followed her down the hall, and Nesta smiled. They both deserved to be happy. Especially Gwyn. If she could laugh like that around any male, Nesta was glad it was Azriel. She knew they had some sort of history, and that it made it easier for them both. No explanations needed on Gwyn’s end about her trauma, and no prodding questions from her suitor.

Cassian was already in her bed when she made it to her room, papers strewn around him. “Hello Nes,” He purred, gathering the documents and putting them on the nightstand. “Did the children behave?”

Nesta laughed, slipping a strap off her shoulder and letting the fiery orange velvet of her dress pool at her feet. She strode to him, clad in nothing but her underthings, savoring his gaze as it dragged over her body. Fighting her grin, she slid under the covers beside him and answered, “The children were well behaved, yes. So much so that I didn’t feel the need to stay any longer.”

“Lucky me.” Cassian’s voice was thick as he pulled her to him, his chest to her back.

“Don’t take my scant clothing to mean anything,” She teased. “We still have to chaperone and make sure Azriel doesn’t take her to bed on the first date.” Nesta knew he would never do such a thing, but Cassian’s frustrated groan made her toes curl. She bit her lip, turning to face him.

“Well, maybe we can have a little fun.”


End file.
